


Bigs and Smalls

by zeldamonkey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Size Difference, Undernegotiated Kink, some bdsm elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldamonkey/pseuds/zeldamonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the fact that there's an ao3 tag for pool table sex pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigs and Smalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/gifts).



> So [lazy_daze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze) bemoaned the lack of fic where someone wrecks Liam sexually on a pool table, and then this happened. Sorry/not sorry.
> 
> Title is one of the terms for the different types of balls in billiards. 
> 
> See the end for warnings re: things discussed but not actually done, if you'd like.

Liam's alone in the hotel games room, getting a few practise shots in at the pool table whilst he waits for one of the other boys to get up to start the day. He's been in the gym already this morning and he's feeling good, loose and warm. He's able to bench more every couple of days now and it's amazing, feeling his body getting bigger, doing almost everything he asks of it.

He's just potted the black and cleared the table when the door opens and Louis comes in, still wearing the tracksuit bottoms he favours sleeping in, hair loose and falling over his forehead. 

Liam straightens up. "Heya Lou. Bit early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"'S gone ten, mate," Louis says around a yawn. "Been looking for you, anyway. What'cha doing?"

Liam shrugs. "Just messing around, wasting time. You up for a game?" He rolls the cue back and forth between his hands.

"Don't think I'm in the mood for it this morning, actually." And Louis _is_ acting a bit odd, Liam thinks. He's wandering around the games room, picks up a tennis racket then puts it down again straight away, pokes at a darts board; restless. Prowling.

"You alright, Lou?" Liam asks.

It can be a bit of a gamble with Louis, asking that when he's in a mood, but this morning it seems to have been the right thing to say. He stops his tour of the room and looks Liam in the eyes for the first time since coming in. 

"Wanted to talk to you about last night," he says.

Oh. "Oh," Liam says. Because - well, Louis'd given him a task to do, changing the words of What Makes You Beautiful and singing something dirty instead. But Liam'd forgotten, hadn't he, distracted by Harry and Niall mucking about. Liam feels a little shiver of anticipation run up his spine. Last tour, if Liam'd not done something Lou’d asked, he would've earned, at most, a roll of the eyes and a, "lame, Liam." But lately - lately, things have been a lot more interesting.

"Oh, indeed," Louis says. "You didn't do what I asked, did you? What's your excuse this time?" Louis steps up to Liam and takes the pool cue out of his hands, starts tossing it back and forth between his own. Liam, now with nothing to fiddle with, drops a hand to the green baize to steady himself. 

"I, um. I guess I forgot, Lou. Sorry. Harry was mucking about - "

"Oh, its Harry's fault, then is it?"

Liam drops his head. "No. No, it was my fault."

Louis hums consideringly. "You've been forgetting a lot, lately, Liam, haven't you?" He grabs Liam's chin in his left hand and tilts it up so Liam's looking him in the face. "If I didn't know better, I might almost start to think you've been doing it on purpose."

Liam swallows heavily, the sound loud in the silence. "Lou, please," he says, not sure entirely what he's asking, but holding Louis' gaze and hoping Lou'll know, like he always seems to.

Louis looks at him for a long moment, then seems to find what he's looking for. He nods sharply, once, and lets go of Liam's chin. "Go and shut the door," he instructs. "Make sure it's locked, then come back here and bend over the table. I'm going to put this pool cue on the table, and I want you to hold onto it and not let go until I say." 

Liam swallows again, and goes to do as he's told. His legs are feeling a bit like jelly, and he's pretty sure its not just from his workout this morning. When Louis gets commanding like this it does things to Liam, he's not yet figured out why or how, but it's hot as fuck. 

"Li," Louis says, just as Liam gets to the door. Liam pauses with his hand on the doorknob and glances over his shoulder. Lou's looking a bit hesitant for the first time since he came into the room. "If you're not up for this, or if you want me to stop - just say stop, alright? And I will, I swear."

Liam gives him a smile. "I know."

Louis nods, face closing down again. "Okay, good. Then hurry up, I'm waiting."

When Liam gets back to the pool table after double checking that the door's locked, he's already half-hard in his workout shorts just from anticipation. With one last look at Louis - who raises an eyebrow at Liam, like, _get on with it, what are you waiting for?_ \- Liam folds himself over the edge of the table. The position traps his cock between his stomach and the wooden border of the table, and he squirms against it, trying to get comfortable. He finds the pool cue that Louis' laid out for him above his head and he wraps his fingers around it, glad for something to hold on to.

A hand suddenly presses in the middle of his back, warm through his thin singlet. "Stay still," Louis' voice comes from behind him. "Keep your head down, hands on the cue, above your head. Don't move unless I tell you to, but you can make as much noise as you like."

The hand on his back disappears, just as abruptly as it came, and Liam's alone. He turns his face into the green baize and just breathes, staying as silent as possible, trying to hear any sounds that might tell him what Louis' up to. But there's nothing. 

Then, "I see you've been working out this morning," Louis says, his conversational tone at odds with the instructions he’d been giving earlier.

Liam nods against the table. "Yeah."

Louis’ hand presses briefly on the back of his skull to keep it still. "I said, don't move." A pause, like he's moving back away from Liam. "What were you doing? Weights?"

It's an effort to remember not to nod again. "Yeah. And - and I did a bit of cardio, too."

"Hmm." Louis' voice is derisive. "All this training, Liam. Trying to get all big and strong? What's the point of that when I can still have you bent over a table like this for me with just a few words?"

"Lou, please." It comes out sounding a bit more desperate than Liam’d like.

"Pull your pants down at the back," Louis says abruptly. "Make sure you're still covered at the front, we don't want you making a mess on this nice table."

Liam does as he's told, sliding his shorts and pants down over his bum, trying not to stand up too much as he does it. It puts extra pressure on his cock, the waistband of his boxers now pulling tight over the head, already a little slick with precome. He ignores the need to adjust himself and stretches back out over the table, fingers gripping the pool cue.

"Good. Look at you there, all spread out and waiting for me," Louis says. One of his fingers strokes around the curve of Liam's bum. "Have you showered this morning, Liam?"

Liam remembers just in time not to shake his head. "No, I was going to have one after."

Louis hums. "Shame. I'd have liked to taste you, watch you trying to fuck yourself back on my face. Oh well, we'll just have to make do with this instead."

A clicking noise, and Liam feels something cool and slippery brush against his entrance, then one of Louis' slim fingers pushes inside. Liam hitches his hips into it, unconsciously, and is rewarded with a stinging slap on his bum. 

"Stay still," Louis reminds him. "Next time you move I'll stop, and then that's all the prep you'll be getting."

Liam has to suppress a shiver at the thought. They've done this before, him and Louis, but Louis' always been slow and careful with him, stretching him out for what feels like ages before finally fucking into him. For a moment Liam's tempted to move, to goad Louis into it and feel what it's like being opened just on his cock, but in the end he doesn't. Today he wants to be good for Lou.

"There, that's better," Louis says as he pushes in with another finger, and Liam trembles with the effort of staying still. "I knew you could do it. You just need reminding, don't you, Liam? So forgetful."

"Yeah. Please, Lou." Louis' clever fingers have found Liam's prostate, and it's making it so hard not to move, to lift up and relieve some of the pressure on his cock, or push back into Louis' hand, something, _anything._

"Please, what?" Another careful twist of Louis' fingers.

"Please." Liam's so grateful his face is hidden in the pool table, he's blushing so hard he feels like he's on fire. "Please, anything, fuck me, please."

The fingers withdraw. Liam hears the rip of a condom packet opening and the click of the lube cap again, then Louis' back, one arm braced on the pool table alongside Liam's head.

"Keep holding on to the cue," Louis reminds him, then pushes in with one long stroke.

Fuck, but it's good, splitting Liam open with an ache that makes his toes curl and his knuckles whiten. Louis stays deep in him for a long moment, then pulls out and slams back in, grunting with effort. 

"Is this what you wanted?" he asks, fucking into Liam with quick, sharp strokes. "Is this what you were asking for?"

"Yes, fuck, yes," Liam gasps. The angle's amazing, Louis' cock brushing against his prostate with every thrust, and Liam thinks Louis must be up on his tiptoes to manage it. His arms are bracketed on either side of Liam's body and Liam feels surrounded by him, overwhelmed by him. He loves it. Most of the time these days Liam feels like he's twice Louis' size, but moments like this when Louis' behind him and inside him and around him, Louis is so large he takes up the whole room.

“Look at you, so fuckin’ desperate for it, bet you’d let me do anything to you,” Louis says, rutting into him. “Anything I wanted.”

“Yeah, Lou.” 

"Bet you’d even let me fuck you with that pool cue instead of my cock," Louis goes on, and Liam's fingers tighten around the smooth, hard wood reflexively. "Just make you lie there and take it, open you up on it, hold you down so you've no choice. Bet you'd be begging for more, trying to fuck yourself on it, but I wouldn't let you."

Liam hears himself whine. "Lou, please, come on, I need to come." His cock is fully hard and weeping, but trapped as it is against the table, there's no friction at all. He's never come just from being fucked before, and while Louis feels brilliant in him, it's not going to be enough. 

"Don’t think you've earned it, yet," Louis says. "Think I ought to make you wait."

"Please, I can't, please." Liam's getting desperate, moving now, pushing his hips back into every thrust, but Louis either hasn't noticed or doesn't care, because he keeps talking.

"Yeah, think I'd like to make you wait," he says. "One day I think I'll fuck you bare, right before an interview, fuck you bare and come in you and not let you get off so that you're desperate, so that you're sitting there with my come dripping out of you and you'll be so turned on, but you won't be able to do anything about it, you'll just have to sit there and answer all their stupid fucking questions, and when we're done, if you've been a good boy, I'll suck you off until - you - come."

He punctuates his words with vicious jabs of his hips, and almost without realising it Liam's suddenly coming, creaming his boxers like he hasn’t done in years, arse clenching around Louis' cock.

"Liam," Louis gasps, still pounding into him and making Liam shiver from overstimulation, "Liam, did you just come?"

Liam's breathless, delirious, riding high on his orgasm. "Yeah, fuck, Lou, I just came on your cock, fuck."

"Oh my god, Liam - "

Louis' hips stutter into Liam rapid-fire as he follows, spurting into the condom.

They're both gasping, sweaty messes when Louis pulls out and lets Liam up. Liam feels a bit lightheaded when he stands. He probably should have eaten breakfast. Also, he realises, wincing as he pulls up his dirty pants, he _really_ needs that shower now.

When he turns around Louis' got rid of the condom somewhere and is just standing there, looking at him. Liam knows he must be a sight - flushed, sweaty, still a bit trembly, with a damp spot showing through his shorts. 

"So," Louis says tentatively. "That was - "

"Good," Liam interrupts. "Really good. Brilliant." He's not going to let Louis freak out now and ruin their chances of doing this again sometime.

"Yeah? Yeah." Something relaxes in Louis' expression. "Good."

 

As they tuck into eggs and bacon a little bit later - bless all-day breakfast room service, honestly - Louis says, "Hey, Li. So tonight during Twitter questions I want you to answer with bacon, penguins and Iron Man, alright?”

Liam stabs a piece of bacon thoughtfully. "Yeah, okay. But those are pretty easy ones to give me, Lou. Like, they could work for lots of questions."

Louis shrugs. “So? Maybe I've run out of tricky shit for you to do.” He shoves a forkful of eggs into his mouth and chews obnoxiously at Liam, mouth open.

"Right. But just - hypothetically," Liam pauses for the usual 'using your word-of-the-day again?' joke, but Louis just raises an eyebrow at him, so he goes on, "hypothetically, then, what would happen if I didn't say those things?"

"Well, you'd find out tomorrow, wouldn't you?"

Liam frowns, disappointed. “But Lou, tomorrow's interviews all day.”

“I know,” Louis says, and looks at Liam like he does when Liam's being particularly dense about something and he's waiting for Liam to catch on.

"But if we're doing interviews," Liam says slowly, trying to work out what Louis is getting at, "we won't have time to - oh. Ohhhh." 

Louis is actually blushing as he watches Liam catch on, and fuck, now Liam's going red, too, at the thought of the things Louis had said not an hour ago. He wants it, though - Louis coming in him, without a condom, then making him wait to get off through the interminable procession of interviews - he really wants it. His cock's stirring again already.

Liam takes a deep, calming breath, and turns back to his breakfast. “D'you know, Lou,” he says as casually as he can, “I'm such an idiot I think I've already forgotten those words you gave me?"

Louis is watching him carefully. “Have you, now?”

“Yep.” Liam shrugs. “Guess you'll just have to remind me again tomorrow how rude it is to be forgetful.”

Louis smile in return is positively wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of barebacking, orgasm denial and object penetration in the context of dirty talk.


End file.
